The Vipus Trilogy: Darkened Skies
by Queen Red Vixen
Summary: After an untouchable force chases The Pack of the Forest out of their territory, war breaks out within the three fox packs of the north. The Pack of the Plains struggle to feed everyone with the little prey they have. The Pack of the River searches high and low for fresh water. Chaos breaks out in the valley and no one can stop ere is no prophecy. No special to save them now.
1. Prologue

Vipus Trilogy: Darkened Skies

* * *

 **Hello there! I'm Red! I just want to start off by saying, thank you for clicking on this story! As you may or may not know, this is a story about foxes, and not cats, even though it is in the Warrior Cat category. But it is fairly similar to Warriors. There is only a few minor adjustments. But don't worry, you'll still understand. An other thing is, I want to thank all the people who gave me OCs! Without the OCs, I wouldn't of been able to get the story up as fast.**

 **Special thanks to: snowwolf12132 and Cloudjumper Kat! You guys helped me so much with the OCs for this story!**

 **One last thing, I am a sucker for reviews. If I get reviews on the chapters I post it makes my day! I just love hearing your opinions! It also motivates me so so much! So please do leave a review and I hope you enjoy my story! Bye! :)**

 **P.S: Allegiances will be at the bottom. :)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

The hills were quiet, the wind gently rolling them and the river gently carried a lone brown leaf down some small waterfalls and into a pond. The pond was set in a large sandy pit.

The water in the pond rippled when the leaf wrecked its perfectly smooth surface. There was even more ripples when a small grey fox stuck her muzzle in to have a drink.

"Wind! I'm so glad to see you again." Barked a tall red fox, his yellow eyes gleaming in the slight darkness of the night. The vixen gave the fox a small smile and dipped her head in greetings.

"I'm glad to see you too Flash, but this is not a mentor-apprentice training session. There are dark times ahead. Not only for The Pack of the Forest, for all the foxes of the north." She said in a grave tone, her blue eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"What? But what can be so dangerous that it affects all the packs of the north? What can I do Wind?" Flash asked, all the happiness and excitement gone from his face. He sat down and curled his fluffy ginger tail around his paws neatly, impatiently waiting for an answer from his former mentor.

Wind waited several moments before responding, her face sunken by sadness as she said, "Nothing."

Flash jumped to his feet in protest, "What do you mean nothing! There has to be something!" He objected but Wind just shook her head.

"War is coming Flash, and there is nothing _anyone_ can do about it. There will be death, blood will be shed and new enemies will be made. The only way to end the war is if the foxes of the north find it in themselves to make an important decision. Nothing else. Now Flash, I must leave now, you have more pressing matters to deal with. But remember; be strong no matter what, your pack needs you." Wind warned.

Flash nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was no longer in a beautiful meadow but in his den. Flash yawned and stretched. Sunlight was gliding into his underground den from the entrance. _Morning,_ Flash thought with a small smile all though his former mentor's words were still floating in his head.

All of a sudden there was the loud boom the Flash immediately recognized with fear. His ears flattened against his head and his eyes widened. _Hunters._

Flash leaped out of his den; someone had been shot. His breath was taken away when he spotted Birch, an elder; lying on the forest floor, blood flowing in a single stream down his hind leg. Birch whimpered in pain and fear as a human charged out of the bushes.

"I got it! Ha-ha!" The human yelled. Flash crouched so he wouldn't be seen. Behind the loud hunter was Dawn, a completely red vixen. Flash assumed she had also had the same reaction as Flash. Her and her siblings were the newest warriors of the pack, but she was as brave as any of the senior warriors.

With a fierce growl Dawn leapt at the hunter but just as her paws hit the hunter's left arm there was an other boom and a bullet pierced through the young vixen's back. She fell to the ground, life slowly being drained out of her body.

"Dave, get out of there! We found the nest Carl was telling us about! Soon they'll come out of their hiding places and we'll make tons of bucks if you know what I mean! Ha-ha!"

Flash let out a small whimper and leapt up the Curved Tree, careful not to let the hunters spot him on his way there. _There is more than one hunter._ He thought.

Flash looked around, trying to locate the other hunter as the first one hustled to the far end of camp. But what caught his eye was Mint, a grey pup with black and silver specks, sticking her head out of her den.

"Mint no! Hunters are invading!" Flash shouted. Mint's once happy look turned into fear. Her green eyes widened in fear and her pointed ears flattened themselves to her head.

Everyone was already awake, the shooting had woken them up, but Flash's yelled confirmed that there was hunters attacking.

Pine, one of the pack's senior warriors, took two steps out of the warrior's cave. "We have to evacuated the camp!" He shouted. Flash caught Pine's eye and nodded.

"We have to do this fast!" Flash barked thinking as fast as he could. "Half the warriors cover and help the queens and kits! I need two warriors to go help the elders. Shade, are you there?" Flash cried out.

Shade was the healer of the pack. She stuck her head out of the hollow tree trunk and nodded.

"Good! I need you to get some herbs then go get the apprentices! They can help carry some herbs! The rest of you, help were it's needed! Utopia, as deputy I need you to lead the pack to the Pack of the Plains Border while I'll go try to retrieve Dawn and Birch!" Flash ordered.

"On go! One, two, three go!" Flash howled. Three warriors, Cherry, Apple and Pine raced over to the elders' den. Shade, the healer sprinted over to the other side of the camp to get the apprentices, her jaws filled with herbs.

Flash leapt from the tree branch he had been hiding on and dashed towards the center of camp, were lay Birch and Dawn. There was a boom and Flash turned to see Shadow, an apprentice, being shot in the front paw.

Shadow whimpered in pain as an other apprentice, Key, leapt to his side, letting Shadow have someone lean on.

There was a second boom as Flash got to where Birch and Dawn were lying. Flash crouched low as he pressed his ear against Dawn's chest, listening for a heartbeat. But there was none.

Flash turned his attention to Birch. Birch was alive, but in deep pain. The old fox was panting, his breath coming quickly and short.

"Come on. Birch I'm going to get you out of here." Flash promised. By now, the apprentices and Shade were already out of camp and probably waiting for the rest the warriors.

Half the warriors and pups were already out of the camp. Which was good news. The elders were also no were to be seen. Flash did a quick scan of the camp, and spotted Snake lying dead on the ground. Flash flattened his eyes to his head and grabbed Birch, trying to desperately drag him out of camp.

"Birch!" Cried out a pup's voice.

"Night no!" Flash recognized his mate's gentle but urgent voice. Flash turned her head just in time to hear a boom and see his mate fall to the ground. Flash's eyes widened and filled with panic and sadness. He tugged Birch all the way to the side of camp, handing him over to two warriors.

"Bring him to Shade!" Flash hissed to the two. Flash then raced over to his mate, Swan, her usually pure white pelt now tinted with a crimson red, blood leaking from her neck and mouth. Flash's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry our pups will never live like we planned them to and that I won't get to be there for you for your whole life like I told you I would... But Flash, whatever anger and grief you feel, you need to push it aside... Your pack needs you... Don't come back to camp, there will be too many hunters... They know this is our home." Swan told him. Her voice was rough and thick with pain. She coughed and then took her final breath.

"Is there any more?" One of the hunters asked. "Over there!"

There was an other boom, a bullet making a small cut next to his ear. Flash whimpered and stuck his tail between his legs. He turned and ran, being the last one left in camp. He zigzagged to the exit, trying to dodge bullets as the hunters all desperately shot at him.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 _ **Pack of the Forest**_

 **Leader:** Flash- tall and muscular red fox with piercing yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Utopia- russet vixen with blue eyes, a fuzzy tail and one white paw.

 **Healer:** Shade- black vixen with a white tail tip and piercing amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Pine- large, light ginger fox with thick, pine brown paws and amber eyes.

May- creamy coloured vixen with speckled splotches.

Snake- dark grey fox with yellow eyes.

Bright- very light ginger vixen with white stockings, white muzzle, a white tail tip, bright amber left eye, and blind right eye.

Crane- large black fox with grey eyes.

Grass- bright russet fox with white paws and tail tip, green eyes.

Torch- slender dark russet vixen with yellow eyes.

Moss- pretty white and black vixen with pale blue eyes

Apple- apple red fox with a white tipped tail and dark brown eyes.

Cherry- cherry-red vixen fox with a black tipped tail and dark brown eyes.

Dawn- dark red vixen with bright green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Icicle- quick albino vixen with pink-red eyes.

Feather- light brown fox with a red undertone and yellow eyes.

Shadow- large cherry red fox with a black underbelly and muzzle and amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Owl- light dusty brown vixen with a white underbelly mother to Pine's kits, Fang, Key, Scales and Bunny.

Hail- silver vixen with a white underbelly mother to Night and Mint.

Swan- pure white vixen with pale sky blue eyes, expecting Flash's kits.

 **Elders:**

Birch- pale grey fox with white and darker grey specks and a white underbelly with amber eyes.

Howl- greying, dark ginger-brown fox with bright yellow eyes.

Haven- lanky brown female with dull amber eyes.

Steal- Silver grey male with light ginger mask and paws

 _ **Pack of the Plains**_

 **Leader:** Flame- dark flame coloured fox with dark red-brown tail and legs with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Swoop- long legged, dark ginger fox with white stocking legs and light amber eyes.

 **Healer:** Dapple- red vixen with white ears and tail.

 **Warriors:**

Kitsune- russet coloured vixen with dark red-brown legs and tail.

Blood- very large fox, has a dark red coat, is blind in left eye and right eye is yellow.

Diablo- red fox with an orange underbelly with yellow eyes.

Heather- reddish-brown female with dim green eyes.

Scamper- Small pale brown male fox with yellow eyes

Dusk- dark grey fox with black dots all over his body and green eyes.

Leap- very dark grey fox with strong back legs, a black underbelly, and dark amber eyes.

Tunnel- dark brown fox with white ear tips and bright yellow eyes.

Screech- bright orange fox with white underbelly.

 **Apprenties:**

Breeze- lithe, lean pitch black female fox with bright amber eyes.

Willow- tall, pitch black male fox with silvery-grey eyes and very dark brown ear tips.

Arrow- pale grey fox with black specks and a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

Doe- pretty pale grey fox with a white under belly and yellow eyes.

Hiccup- Small auburn fox with forest green eyes.

Morning- pale ginger vixen with soft yellow eyes.

 **Queens:**

Ember- jet black vixen with a white tail tip and dark brown eyes mother Raven and Rose.

Heart- average sized, pitch black vixen with a bright ginger-red chest and dark amber eyes mother to Dark and Hope.

 **Elders:**

Fallow- dark brown vixen with white paws and green eyes.

Tall- incredibly tall ginger fox with brown eyes and grey stockings.

 **Pack of the River**

 **Leader:** Torrent- lean, greying-ginger vixen with dark grey ears, two claw scars across her cheek, two slash scars down her back, and dark amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Flare- large dark russet fox with a torn ear.

 **Healer:** Berry- small, bright red fox with black stockings and blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Blizzard- tall, albino fox with pink-red eyes and a slash scar across his muzzle.

Deceiver- large bright ginger fox with black stockings except for his back left leg which had a silver paw and bright yellow eyes.

Lily- light brown coloured vixen with cherry red patches all over her body.

Rowan- dark red fox with a brown tail and feet with green eyes

Amber- dark grey vixen with brown underbelly and tail and yellow eyes.

Tumble- lean pale brown fox with dusty yellow eyes.

Septic- handsome dark russet coloured fox with a white patch over one of his blue eyes.

Spark- fiery russet vixen with lighter spots on her flank.

Scarlet- dark brown vixen with lighter brown underbelly, mask, tail and ears with red paws and amber eyes.

Carp- silvery grey fox with dark yellow eyes and a missing left ear.

Mist- silvery light grey vixen with pale yellow eyes and half a tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Zero- tiny light grey fox with brown paws and tail.

Hook- dark grey fox with pale grey under belly and pale blue eyes and a fishing hook on the side of his jaw.

Quil- white fox with a light grey spot on his back and muzzle and a very long tail.

Whispers- small, light grey vixen with grey-ginger paws and keen brown eyes.

Stalker- small black vixen with pale purple eyes.

 **Queens:**

Reed- tiny, bright ginger vixen with dark grey paws and bright green eyes. Mother to Fallen and Snow.

Flower- Dark ginger vixen with dark grey laws and green eyes mother to Tide, Adder, Fire and Creek.

Fallow- Black vixen with a dark grey tail tip and dark brown eyes plus two claw scars down both her shoulders mother to Soul.

 **Elders:**

Shell- shaggy ginger fox with tufts of fur missing, green eyes.

Pod- greyish russet vixen with one good amber eye.

Silver- large, battle-scarred silvery grey fox with dark amber eyes.

Frost- light ginger fox with a white tail, white ears, white stockings, white belly, and bright blue eyes.

Brave- light ginger fox with bright ginger ears, bright ginger stockings, and bright green eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter one will be going up soon! Make sure to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Night

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! And already 4 favourites! Yay! I am really glad that you guys enjoyed the (slightly sad) prologue! In this chapter you will meet one of the main characters, Night!**

 **.:Review Response:.**

 **Burning Aspen on Venus: What if I said I was really really thankful! Doesn't quite work as well but I tried.**

 **snowwolf12132: Thank you! And yes... It was a little depressing...**

 **Badgerkit: As i read your review I realized that Key is not an apprentice and I mixed him up with Feather! No one will notice, so we're good! I think...**

 **Bootystar: Why thank you!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Did I forget to add Tansy again? Let me check... Yup I did. Gonna need to fix that... God what is it with me and Tansy!?**

 **ThePaintedKittyKat: Aww, did you really? Thank you!**

 **The Albino Wolf: ME TOO! :3**

 **Without further ado(is that how you spell it?) lets get into the chapter. *Feels like a youtuber***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Night's POV**

Night froze in fear as Swan collapsed in front of her. Night's pale deep green eyes widened. Swam looked up at Night, and gave her a small smile before Night's mother, Hail scooped her up and raced out of camp. The last thing Night saw in camp was Flash race over to Swan.

The second they left camp, Night gasped. She had been out of camp before, but this time is just felt different. The last time Night had seen trees they were bare and leafless, but this time they were filled with leaves of a beautiful shade of green.

Moss was growing on the rocks, the grass was long and full, the red on the flowers growing next to the rock popped next to the grey. It was amazing.

"Whoa." The black pup breathed but her focus on the forest was taken away when a strong russet vixen with a white paw and blue eyes leapt onto a low tree branch, balancing on the small surface she had.

"I want to learn how to do that!" Whispered a pretty grey pup with black and silver specks. This pup was Night's sister, Mint. Night nodded. "Me too." She said.

"Alright, you heard what Flash ordered, we need to get to the Pack of the Plains border! I need every one who isn't injured to help the ones who are, the elders and the kits. Now follow me!"

The pack started to get into action, the russet vixen leading them deeper into the forest. But just as they started moving, something else interrupted them.

"Wait Utopia!" Called out a very light ginger vixen with a blind right eye. The russet vixen turned around and flicked her tail twice.

"What about every one still in camp?" She asked, glancing at a pretty white vixen with black patches and a very worried look on her face. The black and white vixen looked up at Utopia, her eyes pleading for good news. Utopia forced a smile and took a deep breath, she opened her mouth but Flash beat her to it.

"There is nothing we can do for them. I'm sorry." He said look and clear. The black and white vixen immediately broke in tears. Her knees and front legs trembled until they gave away, the vixen collapsing on the forest floor.

"How could you?" She cried out, tears rolling down her face like the heavy new-leaf rain. "Those are our pack mates out there! You just left them to die! And now your just going to let the hunters take them?" Her voice was slightly raspy from sadness as she shouted this out.

Flash just stared at the vixen, a hurt look on his face for just a few seconds before he took a few steps to the front of the group. "Bright, please calm Moss down." Flash said cooly, not waiting for an answer to proceed.

"We need to get to the Pack of the Plains border. Then a small patrol will travel to their camp while Shade and everyone else will stay here to help the injured. Utopia and Shade will be in charge of everyone who will not be going on this patrol with me. The ones who are not injured will help gather nearby herbs and I don't want anyone going deeper into the territory. Now let's go." Flash turned his back to his pack and padded to the front, giving Utopia a small nod.

Night looked up at her mother, confusion shining in Night's eyes. "Why is Moss so sad?" Night asked her mother. Hail looked down at her two daughters looking up at her with their innocent faces.

Hail shook her head, "You wouldn't understand dears. Now hop, let's go!"

Night smiled and ran ahead, leaving Mint to scurry after her. Night tripped over her own feet from excitement and Mint pounced on her sister. The two wrestled, rolling in the green grass, laughing and giggles, not fully aware of what was really going on.

Mint finally pinned Night to the ground with a smile of triumph, but then something caught Mint's green eyes and she leapt off of Night. Night, all confused, rolled so her back wasn't up against the ground and heaved herself to her feet. She half run half pounced over to where her sister was.

"Whoa!" Night blurred out. Night's eyes were glued to Shadow's paw, blood spilling from all angles of his wound. Shadow was clearly in pain as he leaned against an other apprentice and a warrior for support.

They walked forward for a bit with the two kits padding after them in awe but Shadow's injured paw hit the ground and he hissed in pain making Mint jump.

"Okey, let's go. We're done here." Night barked and ran ahead of Shadow. They were careful to avoid Bright and Moss as they made their way to the front of the group. Mint spotted Utopia and her face lit up with excitement,

"Maybe she could teach us how to balance on branches like she did!" Mint exclaimed. Night nodded and raced her sister to the russet deputy.

"Utopia! Utopia!" Night yelled out as she ran in the shortening grass. Utopia turned her head over here shoulder but kept walking, her eyes watery and thick with sadness.

Mint was the first to realize how sad the deputy really was. "Utopia what's wrong?" Mint asked, her head tilting a little to the left. Utopia gave the two pups a forced smile and swallowed.

"Um, a lot of foxes died today." Utopia chocked out.

"Oh..." Mint muttered while Night took a few steps back. Night opened her mouth to ask if that was why Moss was so sad but she was cut off by her mother, Hail, scooping her up in her jaws. Hail placed Night behind her and did the same for Mint. She quickly muttered a sorry to Utopia, who just nodded, then turned to her kits.

"Girls, don't venture to far and don't go bothering others understand? There are a lot of very sad foxes here." Hail said gently but sternly. Mint looked down at her paws and nodded while Night muttered, "Yes mother."

"Good, now you stay close to me, we are near the Pack of the Plains border." Hail said, curling her fluffy grey tail around her pups and pulling them closer to her. Night sighed and walked in silence, her fur brushing her mother's.

Night narrowed her eyes as the territory began to change before her. The trees were thin and small if any, lots of jagged rocks had rose out of the ground and the grass was short and prickly.

"Is this were the Pack of the Plains live?" Night asked noticing that the group had stopped. She looked up at her mother, but an apprentice overheard her and answered for Hail.

"Almost. This is our side of the border, and they don't dare to cross it. We forest foxes are much stronger than those skinny plain foxes. They have no trees to climb to make them stronger and no tall logs to leap over. They live just on the other side of these rocks." The apprentice said confidently. She was an albino fox with pinkish red eyes.

"Hey Icicle!" Called out a pure white pup with big brown eyes, interrupting the conversation the two sisters were about to have with Icicle. The albino fox turned around to face the young fox trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Bunny. What is it?" Icicle asked with a sigh and a small roll of her pinkish-red eyes. Bunny flicked his tail to his litter mates, Key, Scale and Fang all wrestling each other in a pile of pups. Key, Scale, Fang and Bunny were born three moons before Mint and Night, making them eight moons old, almost apprentice age.

"We are having a war, me and Fang against Key and Scale, but we are losing! Fang sent me to come and fetch you so we can win the war!" Bunny explained quickly. Mint tilted her head, overhearing this. Mint jumped forward and smiled to Bunny.

"Me and Night can come! I mean, if you want to..." Mint said, looking down at her paws and then looking back up at the older pup. Bunny narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No, I want Icicle to come, she's an apprentice and is a better fighter than both of you put together. Probably. Sorry." Bunny announced and turned to run back to his siblings. Icicle smiled, pleased with being told that she was the better fighter. "Sorry girls, but they need me. I am a great fighter after all." Icicle said too Night and Mint and followed Bunny.

Mint sat down and curled her speckled grey tail around her paws, looking at the ground sadly. Night narrowed her eyes and glared at Icicle.

 _Let's see how good of a fighter you really are!_ Night though, baring her teeth. Night stormed over to were Bunny, Key, Icicle, Fang and Scales were fighting and she cleared her throat to get their attention, but it didn't work.

"Hey!" Night yelled. Fang perked her ears and stopped the fight. Night dipped her head to Fang in thanks before focusing on Icicle once more. "You and Bunny really hurt my sisters feelings back there!" Night spat. Bunny lower his head in apology. "Sorry..." He muttered but Icicle just rolled her eyes.

Night stared at Icicle for a few moments, thinking of something to say that would offend her but the only thing that came out was, "Oh yeah, well I bet you're not even that great of a fighter. You can't sneak attack anyone with that silly pelt of yours!"

Mint, Key and Fang laughed making Icicle flatten her ears and wrinkle her nose, showing off long white fangs, growling. Icicle absolutely hated being laughed at. "Is that so? Then let's go! Let's fight then! If you think I'm such a bad fighter, you're surely better?" Icicle snarled sarcastically.

Night swallowed her spit. She didn't think she could actually fight a trained apprentice. But she couldn't back down now. So Night bared her teeth and ruffled her fur. Icicle narrowed her eyes and gave Night a taunting smile.

"First one to get pinned down for three seconds loses!" Icicle snarled and then leapt forward, catching Night off guard. Icicle put one paw on Night's chest and an other on her stomach and then pushed her down. _One, two, attack!_ Night counted the seconds in her head. She was already on her third one.

Night snapped at Icicle's front paw, her jaws colliding against Icicle's pelt. Icicle let out a startled yelp and in that split moment of distraction, Night rolled out from Icicle's grip and sprang to her feet, leaving Icicle off balance as she had pulled out from under her so quickly.

Night head-butted Icicle hard on her flank, sending her to the ground. Night leapt onto to her and pinned her to the ground, a grin creeping onto her face as she counted the seconds. But on the first second, Icicle kicked Night forward with her hind legs, making Night land on her back. It winded her for a few seconds. Icicle pinned her down, but Night couldn't fight back. She was to busy trying to get her breath back.

"I win! As always." Icicle said with a sly smile. Mint quickly padded over to Night and nudged her.

"Are you alright? You fought really well out there." Mint told her. Night coughed and nodded, just getting back to her paws. They walked back to where their mother was, but Hail wasn't there. Mint spotted her talking to a large black fox with grey eyes. Some knew him as Crane but the girls knew him as father.

"Hey," Mint said, poking Night with a paw. Night turned to her sister, listening. "You didn't have to do that you know." Mint pressed. Night shrugged and sat down close to Mint.

"It's okey. Icicle is kind of a jerk any way." Night muttered. Mint smiled at Night and licked her sister's forehead.

Night spotted Flash jump up on one of the peaks, without his usual strong and brave look on his face. Instead, it was flushed with sadness and grief. Something bad really was going on, Night realized.

"Foxes of The Pack of the Forest!" Flash shouted from the tall rock. Heads turned to look at their leader, most badly wanting hear what was going to happen. "I will be travelling to The Pack of Plains camp with a small patrol as there seem to be no Pack of the Plains patrol patrolling this border at this moment. May and Torch will be tagging along with me. We will ask if we can stay will them until our territory shows no signs of hunters... Which may take a while. If they agree to let us stay Torch will come back to advise you and you will join me and May at the Pack of the Plains camp. You will be on your best behavior and be very respectful. We will be leaving now." Flash announced. Torch flicked her russet tail and padded to Flash, May doing the same.

Flash dipped his head to Utopia and muttered a few words to Shade as the two watched Flash, May and Torch cross the rocks onto The Pack of the Plains territory.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Don't for get to leave a review! And see you next chapter which should be up in about a week or so.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrow

**Hey there! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but it's longer than the other ones so I hope the can make up for it. As always, please review, it will only take at most 30 seconds of your life but it will make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter... But I am starting school next week so updates might be slower than they all ready are. Sorry.**

 **.:Review Response:.**

 **ThePaintedKittyKat: Aww stop it you're making me blush!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Here they are, live on the fanfiction site. Doesn't work as well does it?**

 **Badgerkit- Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. *Evil grin***

 **Fire lily: Yup! He has a black pelt and so does Night and I realized that I didn't have a father for the two girls. Crane was the perfect fit.**

 **The Albino Wolf: Hahaha! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrow's POV**

Arrow yawned, still tiered from being on the dawn patrol this morning. His mentor; Kitsune, had insisted that if Arrow made a habit of getting up early, he would not regret it. She would then tell Arrow stories of how she and her brother Flame, who was now leader of the Pack of the Plains, would get up at the creak of dawn every morning to watch that sunrise.

A pretty pale grey vixen smiled at Arrow and padded towards him. Arrow smiled back, but it wasn't her looks that snapped him out of his thoughts, it was the scent of the small rabbit she was holding in her jaws. And after all, Doe was his sister, so any other feeling that sibling love would be just weird.

"Hey Arrow!" Doe said, her fluffy grey speckled tail waving behind her as she smiled at her brother. Arrow dipped his head in greetings. Doe dropped the rabbit between them and took the first bite, ripping away one of the rabbit's hind leg. She tossed it in the air and caught it in her jaws again.

Arrow took a bite out of the rabbit's stomach, spitting the brown fur out of his mouth. Doe narrowed her eyes at Arrow, as he was always as playful as she was when it came to food.

"Why so glum, chum?" Doe asked, nudging Arrow with her shoulder. Arrow took an other bite of the rabbit, a bit of blood staining the fur near his bottom jaw.

"Kitsune dragged me on the dawn patrol again." Arrow said with a sigh. Doe let out a small laugh before realize Arrow was serious.

"Again? Didn't you two go yesterday? And that day before before yesterday?" Doe asked, tilting her head to the side. Arrow nodded, his eye lids drooping a little. Doe flattened her ears to her head and whispered,"Ouch."

"Maybe you should go rest. Kitsune won't make you go on the sunhigh patrol right?" Doe suggested. Arrow let out an other long sigh and shook his head. "I am on the evening hunting party though." Arrow told her. Doe smiled and shoved him towards the apprentice's tunnel.

"What are you waiting for then? You got nothing to do, go on!" Doe said with a playful smile. Arrow nodded and walked to the apprentice's tunnel, his paws rubbing the ground as he made his way to a good power nap.

Silently he slipped into the apprentices' tunnel. It was dark and cool, the dirt under his paws soft from being dug out and stepped on many times. At first the tunnel was simply a slightly narrow tunnel but then suddenly it opened up to an underground clearing. Moss, feathers and torn up grass padded the area, making it a great place for apprentices.

Arrow shook his head as he spotted his brother, Hiccup gently snoring as he peacefully slept on his side. Arrow opened his mouth to wake him up, angry that he had to get up early every morning and go on patrols while his brother simply slept for half the day. But then Arrow remembered that Hiccup had been on the Moon-high patrol. Arrow shut his mouth and quietly lay down on spot in the clearing that had thicker moss.

Every time Arrow looked or though bout Hiccup about a million questions fluttered in his mind like flies on a carcass. Hiccup wasn't his and Doe's real brother but when their father found him almost dead at the edge of the territory, their mother had no choice but to take him in. Both Arrow's parents had retired to the elders den now. Arrow, Doe and Hiccup had been their last litter.

Fallow and Tall had first given birth to Swoop and Dusk. When they were apprentices, Fallow and Tall tried for an other litter but were unsuccessful as their only kit of that litter was a stillborn. Then, not to long after Swoop was named deputy Fallow gave birth to Doe and Arrow. The medicine cat, Dapple, thought that the elderly queen would never make it but Fallow surprised everyone but giving birth to three strong kits. But on the third night, one of the kits caught a terrible fever from the cold. He died on his fifth day.

Then Tall found Hiccup and thought that it would help her get over the loss of their kit, but Fallow never fully recovered after his death. After Doe, Arrow and Hiccup became apprentices the queen retired to the elders den as did Tall, wanting to stay with his mate.

With all these thoughts and memories going through Arrow's head he quickly dozed off with realizing it.

 **. . .**

Arrow was awaken by someone poking him. He opened his right eye with a grunt and saw Breeze standing before him. Breeze poked him again making Arrow slowly rise up to his feet.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake." Arrow muttered trying to blink the sleepiness from his eyes. Breeze smiled, "Good, cause we are going on a hunting party. It's almost sunset, come on." Breeze urged on. Arrow nodded and padded after her. Waiting not far from the entrance of the apprentices' tunnel stood Kitsune, Breeze's mentor; Heather and small pale brown fox known as Scamper. Arrow guessed that this was the hunting party.

Heather dipped her head to Arrow and Breeze while Kitsune and Scamper seemed to have a small argument about prey. Heather toss the one of the three mice that were in front of her to Breeze. "Share." Heather ordered to Breeze, flicking her tail towards Arrow. Breeze dipped her head o her mentor and then turned to Arrow.

Breeze took the first bite as Arrow nibbled at the mouse's back. Arrow finally took a full bite and then pushed the mouse towards Breeze. Breeze looked at Arrow in confusion before taking an other bite.

"You can have the rest," Arrow told her. Breeze flicked her ear. "I already ate." He admitted. As soon as Breeze finished that mouse the hunting party took off.

Arrow smelled the air in search for any scent left behind by mouse, rabbit or maybe even birds but there was nothing. The sun was setting and the smaller prey would be going away to their dens by now.

The five foxes padded in silence until Kitsune turned on them to tell the two apprentices what would be going down.

"Alright! Today we will be working on a very important skill if you are to be part of a pack! Teamwork! Breeze and Heather; you will be working together and myself, Arrow and Scamper will be working together! The ground who brings back the most prey will get to skip a day of cleaning the elders' den." Kitsune announced, knowing that having a day off of boring duties would make the two apprentices work harder.

Arrow shrugged, he didn't really mind cleaning out the elders' den, at least not as much as the other apprentices. This was because the elders were his parents and he felt that it was better for his parents to be sleeping on fresh moss and feather.

"Go!" Kitsune shouted. Breeze and Heather took off, heading west and Arrow followed Scamper as he led the way to the opposite direction that the other two vixens were going.

Arrow smelled the wind one more time but this time he caught the scent of a vole. "There should be a vole not to far south from here." Arrow advised. Kitsune nodded, "Very good Arrow. Now Arrow will creep up behind it and me and Scamper will go on either side if Arrow fails to kill it first." Kitsune ordered the two younger foxes.

Arrow creeped forward, carefully making sure that he was in a spot that the wind wouldn't drift his scent over to the vole. Soon, the little rodent came into view. Silently he crouched and began moving closer and closer towards it. He went very slowly as a sudden movement could scare the vole away in an instant.

When he was close enough Arrow shot forward, pinning the small creature down with one paw. He bit down on it's head, taking it life quickly.

"Good kill Arrow." Scamper purred as he padded forward. Arrow turned around to face Scamper but as he did he spotted something in the distance. It was what seemed like silhouettes of many foxes, and all of them heading to where The Pack of Plains camp was located.

"Look!" Arrow cried out, his voice slightly muffled by the vole he was holding in his jaws. Kitsune's eyes widened and she sprinted ahead. Arrow and Scamper had no choice but to chase after her.

"Hurry, it could be a raid!" Kitsune yelled as she ran, quickly glancing over her shoulder. Arrow considered it at first, but then he realized that they were coming from The Pack of Forest territory, and they hadn't done anything to them. They had battled The Pack of the River a few weeks back but The Pack of the Forest?

Curiosity pushed Arrow to go faster. They got to camp just a few moments later then the large group of foxes and he dropped his vole as he realized that it was The Pack of the Forest. But not just a couple warriors. The whole Pack of the Forest. He could feel Scamper's pale brown fur spike up in alarm next to him.

Seeing the shocked looks on his clan mates's faces a dark flame coloured fox with russet legs, tail and a white underbelly leapt onto a rock ledge that was just poking out of the rock wall at the edge of camp.

He was a strong and powerful fox, muscles could be seen flexing under his coat as he easily jump onto the ledge. It was a little under a meter over the ground and he had no trouble at all.

"Pack of the Plains!" He shouted. Most of the pack was already out of their dens so the was no need to wait. "As you may or may not have heard, the hunters that have been tracking the Pack of the Forest have found their camp and viciously murdered many foxes of the Pack of the Forest without mercy. We are sorry for your losses." The flame coloured fox announced as he dipped his head to the large group of foxes huddled together.

Several warriors of Arrow's pack dipped their heads and muttered to each other, but Arrow stayed stiff and silent. His yellow eyes flashed towards a sobbing black and white vixen. Next to her was an other vixen. The second one was of a very light ginger and had white paws, white muzzle and a white tail tip. Arrow also noticed that one of her eye was cloudy instead of a gleaming amber.

 _Bright,_ Arrow thought. He had heard of her when he was just a kit. The warrior who had lost her sight to hunter. That was when the Pack of the Forest realized they were being hunted. The bullet had been slowed down by a thick waterfall, sparing Bright's life.

Bright was nuzzled the sobbing vixen, a few tears falling from her own eyes. Arrow's attention then turned to a tall red fox stepping forward. He had a white patch on his chest and bright yellow eyes. Arrow recognized the fox from gatherings. He was the proud leader of the Pack of the Forest, Flash, and he had quite a legacy, but that was a whole other story.

Flash's usually powerful and strong vibe was replaced by a look of sadness, grief, pain and misery. He must of lost someone close, as Flash was usually a very tough and proud fox. Many others in their pack had the same look on their faces. Something really bad must of went down in their territory, after all, they were all hiding in the Pack of the Plain's territory.

The fox on the ledge continued, "Their territory is no longer available to them. The hunters have also situated their camp... Which is why they will be stay with us until they feel that the hunters have given up." He announced.

Arrow's pack let out howls and cries of protest. A red fox with a orange underbelly leapt forward. "How will we feed our selfs? We barely have enough for us!" He cried out.

"Yah!" Cheered some warriors, obviously not pleased with the thought of an other pack staying with them. A dark brown fox with white ear tips then jumped to the red and orange fox's side.

"How long will they be staying here, slurping away at our food and water, lying around will we work our claws off trying to feed not one but two packs?" He snarled at two foxes of the opposite pack. One was a slender dark russet vixen that Arrow knew as Torch. He knew he because of getting into a fight at the gathering with his older brother, Dusk. The fox next to her was her brother, Grass.

Torch wrinkled her nose and bared her fangs at the dark brown fox. Arrow guessed that Tunnel probably didn't like the Pack of the Forest, as he wasn't usually the one to pick fights.

"Diablo, Tunnel, that's enough!" The flame coloured fox growled sternly before turning back to the foxes huddled in the middle of camp. "Please make yourselves at home. Flash, Utopia, Swoop, we can meet in my den. Dapple, help Shade will the healing please. Let's see..."

Flash dipped his head and muttered, "Thanks Flame."

Flame dipped his head back before continuing; "Heart, will you show the warriors of the Pack of the Forest around?" Flame asked the queen, clearly he wasn't going to assign any of his warriors to go to close to the Pack of the Forest after the sudden outburst. But he wasn't going to leave his own warriors doing nothing.

"I need Blood, Dusk, Scamper and Leap to enlarge the warriors' tunnel. Willow, Morning and Hiccup, you enlarge the apprentices' tunnel. Kitsune and Diablo, you take care of the elders' pine. The nursery is large enough as it is." Flame ordered. If the Pack of the Forest was going to stay with them, Flame wouldn't just let them sleep out in the cold, especially with leaf-fall coming.

"Wait, but how will we know how much bigger it has to be?" Asked a soft voice. Flame turned his head to look down at a pale ginger vixen with soft yellow eyes.

Flame gave Morning a small smile, "You can figure it out." He told her. She sighed and padded back to where the ret of the apprentices were.

"Arrow, you will show the kits, queens and apprentices around." Flame ordered. Arrow was a bit in shock at first but he then gulped and nodded. Flame smiled at the young fox.

"All injured are to be treated by Shade and Dapple. Screech, show the elders around. I think that's about it. Alright, now hurry along." Flame ordered then leapt down the the ledge only to leapt back a few moments later and disappear into the large crack in the rock wall behind the ledge followed by Flash, Utopia and Swoop.

Arrow bit his tongue and padded towards the foxes from the Pack of the Forest. He cleared his throat.

"Um, hey! I'm Arrow and I'll be showing the queens, kits and apprentices around. Come with me!" Arrow said awkwardly, flicking his tail in his direction.

A few cats padded forward, a silver queen with two pups, one pure black with silver and white speckles and the other one pale grey with silver and white speckles. There was also an albino vixen with pinkish-red eyes. He recognized her as Icicle. Next to Icicle was a light brown fox with a red undertone. Feather was his name if Arrow was not mistaken. Behind the silver queen was an other queen but this one was a dusty brown and a white underbelly and nice green eyes. Four kits were running circles around her, jumping and battling each other playfully.

"This way." Arrow barked shyly, being around this many foxes from the other pack was a bit stressing. Arrow looked around camp. No one was showing the nursery to anyone yet, so Arrow decided to start there.

The nursery was a deep tunnel much like the apprentices' tunnel but instead of one big underground clearing, there was one big clearing with a few other little sections connected to it. The little sectors were just smaller hollows and that was where the kits and queen slept.

"This is the nursery!" Arrow announced once he reached the big clearing. Arrow heard a queen tell her kits that this was where they would be sleeping for a while. This made Arrow's fur prickle. He realized that the Pack of the Forest really was going to stay.

Arrow led his group of cats out of the nursery and towards the warriors' tunnel. This one was a lot like the apprentices' just a lot larger and it was connected to the nursery.

On the other side of camp was the apprentices' tunnel but in between the apprentices' tunnel and the warriors' was the fresh-kill pile.

It was a bit low and Arrow was a bit embarrassed as he flicked his tail towards it. He didn't want the foxes from the Pack of the Forest to think they were bad hunters. Arrow heard Icicle snort and mutter something to Feather. Arrow narrowed his eyes and flicked his ear before continuing towards the apprentices' tunnel.

"This is the apprentices' tunnel! You two will be sleeping here with us." Arrow said specifically to Icicle and Feather. Arrow padded into the apprentices' tunnel and he purred a greeting to Doe, Morning and Willow. Doe's pelt was dirty from digging and there was dirt on the moss and feathers.

Arrow heard Icicle hiss in disgust making him flatten his ears to his head.

"Why is it so dirty? No wonder you smell so bad." Icicle sneered to Arrow. Arrow narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, but he had his back turned to her so she couldn't see, but Willow certainly did and the older apprentice quickly stepped forward.

"Actually, it's only dirty because we are making the tunnel larger. What we are doing is digging so there will be dirt at first but we are going to put fresh moss and feather above so you won't notice the dirt. As for how we smell..." Willow barked swiftly before Arrow could get himself in trouble, but Doe cut Willow off before he could finish.

"As for the smell, we could say the same thing about you." Doe growled. Icicle narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears to her head but said nothing.

Arrow finally turned around and padded out of the tunnel, looking over his shoulder to signal the two Pack of the Forest apprentices that is was time to leave. The rest of the group had waited outside, not really needing to have a look inside.

Arrow glanced at the sky, the sun had just set and stars were slowly beginning to dot the sky. Arrow sighed, he need to hurry if he wanted to show the rest of the foxes around the whole camp.

"That big pine with the rock next to is the elders' pine. We made it the elders' because it's one of the oldes- most experienced things we have in our territory. It keeps them warm during leaf-bare and shelters them. Of course, we built extra around it to make sure they were safe, and they have the thickest moss and the most feathers, so don't worry about them." Arrow barked his tail wagging.

"The ledge you saw Flame speak to us from earlier is his den. Well, the crack in back of it is. Next to that you'll see an other crack in the rock wall, only larger. That's were the healers and sick and injured foxes sleep. Oh, and that's the dirt tunnel!" Arrow barked as he flicked his tail towards a deep hole in the ground near the nursery.

Arrow looked around, he had pretty much covered it. Arrow smiled, he was proud of himself and he was sure his mentor would too. It was starting to get late and Arrow showed the queens and kits to their dens.

At the entrance of the tunnel, the silver queen stopped and pushed her two pups forward. One was a black pup with silver and grey specks while the other was light grey with silver and white specks. They both had a slightly lighter underbelly.

"Say thank you girls." The queen urged on. The black pup nodded to her mother before padding a bit closer to Arrow, the grey pup at her side. "Thanks." Said the black pup.

"For showing us around." The grey pup finished. The silver queen seemed pleased with her pups and she padded into the den, gently flicking her tail. Arrow smiled, they were sweet pups.

"No problem..." Arrow said but he realized that he didn't know their names. He waited for them to finish his sentence, and just like she had done before, the grey pup finished him of.

"Mint and Night." She said. Arrow guessed that Night was the black one as he was more fitting and Mint did have mint green eyes, but so did the black one. Arrow shrugged and padded back to the apprentices' tunnel. He felt the scent of the forest foxes flood into his nose as he entered. Icicle and Feather had curled up next to each other, far from the apprentices from the other pack.

Arrow padded forward and lay next to Doe, their pelts touching slightly. He quickly dozed off, knowing tomorrow would be a energy needing day.

. . .

Arrow woke up to a howl of distress. Arrow jumped to his feet and looked around the den. Every one else in the den seemed to also be awake. But not everyone was there. Breeze and Heather had never come back. Arrow glanced at Willow and at once the two foxes shot out of the tunnel. Willow was Breeze's brother and the two were very close. Especially after they lost their two siblings Coal and Soot to a bear when they ventured out of camp as kits.

The light was blinding as Arrow shot out of the den so quickly. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before he saw Blood, a senior warrior, pulling Heather off of a forest fox. The fox got up and seemed to have no injuries but Heather had a cut on her shoulder and her flank and there was blood on her pelt. Behind her he spotted Breeze, she also had injuries and blood on her pelt. Surely that one fox couldn't of done all that damage and get away without a scratch.

Willow raced to Breeze, leaving Arrow to sprint to catch up.

"Breeze! What happened to you?" Willow asked. Breeze sat down, holding a possibly injured paw in the air so it wouldn't touch the ground.

"We were hunting... And all of a sudden Heather saw theses three figures. Rogues. We figured that we could take them so we attack. We chase them off but it was along battle. Now tell me, why is there a Pack of the Forest warrior in our camp?" Breeze insisted. Arrow and Willow winced then looked at each other.

Arrow turned back to Breeze, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well... Last night when you were out hunting and taken down rogues, Flash and two warriors came to our camp. They told Flame about how their territory had been invaded by hunters and that they had lost many foxes. They told Flame that they couldn't stay. And they asked if they could stay in our territory until it was safe enough to go back..." Arrow explained. Breeze seemed even more confused then before

"So, the whole Pack of the Forest is in our camp right now?" Breeze asked. Willow and Arrow nodded.

"Wow, and who-" Breeze was cut off by her mentor. "Come Breeze! We're going to get checked up by the healers..." Heather called, Blood having explained to her what had happened. Breeze bounced off then glanced over her shoulder.

"Catch you two later!" She shouted before disappearing into the healers' den.

. . .

At about sun-high, the two pups from yesterday bounced up to him. Arrow smiled to them and took a bite out off the small mouse lied between his paws.

"Hey Arrow!" Exclaimed the grey one, Mint. Night padded forward and swiped at Arrow's tail. Arrow narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a laugh bubbling up in his throat. Mint padded forward and sat in front of Arrow.

"We're bored." Night barked blankly. Arrow let out a small laugh, remembering how boring everything seemed to be when he was a kit. All he ever wanted to do was become an apprentice. And he was sure they did too. Arrow smirked, an idea popping up in his head. It could get him and lots of trouble, but he had enjoyed it when snuck out of camp with him.

"You two wanna go on an adventure?"

* * *

 **Hey, you there, please please review. Also, I think I'll have one question at the end of each chapter! So here is this the question for this chapter! :)**

 **.:Question:. Which pack do you prefer?**


	4. Chapter 3: Hook

**Her guys! I'M back already with an other, but shorter chapter. I have like four days until school so I decided to just hurry my butt up and finish this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, do you think we can get to 25 reviews this chapter? Let's see.**

 **.:Review Response:.**

 **ThePaintedKittyKat: I like it too like that, but it does take longer.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: I can't wait to really get into the story. :)**

 **Badgerkit: Hahaha! You crack me up.**

 **skater551: You get to meet a few characters this chapter from the Pack of the River. You will meet more chapter 6 and 9 though.**

 **Burning Aspen on Venus: It's fine, honey. Just enjoy the story... And review, i love those.**

 **SleepyGhosty: Little Morning is really adorable. I just love her. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hook's POV**

His pelt silver like the minnows flashing by, a fox lay on the sandy riverbank. But something was far more eye catching than his pelt. Something flickered, reflecting the sun on it's silver metal. A fishing hook was planted in the fox's jaw, wrapped around his chin and curling into his mouth just next to his fang.

The fox had gotten this hook stuck in his jaw when he was just a kit. In the small pond in camp, the kit had seemed its pretty features, and thinking it was something precious he reached down into the water with his muzzle and snapped at it.

It had gotten stuck deep in his mouth, the healer had been young at the time and did not know how to fix him. It was too late now. Anyway, he was used to it and it didn't bother him. He had been named after the hook... His mother had no idea what to name her pups and while she was making up her mind one of her pups got a hook stuck in his mouth and it seemed like a fitting name.

The river flowing before him was peaceful and quiet. This was where the fox could get away from everything. He loved being around his pack mates and all but sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Only him and his thoughts.

Hook glanced around; he might as well fish for his pack. He was already out here, why not? Hook stood over the river, careful not to let his shadow scare the fish away. Hook's pale greyish-blue eyes darted from side to side, trying to secure his next victim. His eyes finally locked on a small white bass. Hook bared his fangs and stuck, fast like lightning. The white bass wiggled as Hook bit down on it. Soon, it's struggling stopped and the fish went limp. Pleased with his catch, Hook set it down next to him.

Hook lifted his head to look out to the plains, were an other pack lived, but he caught the scent of an other cat. Hook fluffed out his pelt and bared his teeth, a deep growl slowly rising at the bottom of his throat. About two weeks ago, there what been a war for the land he below his very feet. The Pack of the River had won of course, but the enemy pack had put up a good fight. Two of the Pack of the River's warriors had been badly injured. Carp and Tumble's limp bodies camp to his mind. Hook had been fighting side by side with Carp when the Pack of the Plains' deputy camp out of nowhere and sunk his fangs into Carp's neck.

The memory flooded back to him like a nightmare during the most peaceful nights...

. . .

 _Hook hissed, slashing his paw over the small auburn fox's ear. Hook then lunged, easily pushing the much smaller fox. The fox squealed when he tried to turn to stand but Hook crushed him with his weight. Hook growled and pinned the fox to the ground. As Hook snapped his jaws around the fox's shoulder, a pale ginger blur head-butted him in the side, pushing him off the fox. Hook recognized this vixen as Morning, the newest apprentice of the Pack of the Plains._

 _Hook crouched and snarled, ready to attack the younger vixen when Carp crashed into her, rolling with a pretty grey vixen with a white underbelly. Morning was shocked and unfocused for a few moments as she watched Carp the the grey vixen tussle. Hook treasured this moment and lunged at her, slamming her down to the ground with his two front paws. She let out a loud yelp of pain before snapping her jaws around his left foreleg, digging her fangs in until it drew blood._

 _Morning pushed Hook off with her hind legs as he let out a small whine of pain. Hook ended up back to back with Carp. Carp had just dug his fangs in the vixen from earlier's neck and he had her in a fatal positions. Too much struggling could snap her neck. For a moment Hook thought the vixen really was going to die, and her blood would be on Carp's paws. Then out of nowhere a long-legged dark ginger fox with amber eyes let out an angry howl._

 _"Doe!" The long-legged fox was the vixen's older brother, also the deputy of the Pack of the Plains. He blazed past, dodging fighting foxes and vixens. Hook was standing in his way for too long and the fox sent him flying to the ground in one blow. Hook hit the ground with a thump. His shoulder ached from the rough landing and Hook struggled to catch his breathe. Hook let out a cough and painfully rose to his feet to see the long-legged fox standing over Carp and a pool of blood._

 _"Are you alright?" The long-legged fox asked the grey vixen. Next to him she looked like just a pup, blood streaming down her neck and from her sides and hind leg. The once hard and angry glint in his eyes faded as he looked down at his little sister. She nodded quickly and swallowed her spit, but her eyes were watery from pain. The long-legged fox looked around, the Pack of the Plains was losing the battle._

 _"Retreat! This isn't over Torrent!" The fox yowled, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Hook's leader. Torrent stood on a rock, her eyes glowing in the night. Her pelt was filled with blood and she had a large slash on her shoulder to her back but other than that she didn't seem to have any major injuries. Torrent was a smart vixen, calculating and cold. Thoughtful, protective and wise; the perfect mix for a great leader. She got things done._

 _Torrent let a smile creep onto her face. Hook knew what she was thinking, something along the lines of; of course it's not._

 _As Hook watched him leader thoughtfully, he almost forgot about Carp laying limply in a pool of his own blood. Hook raced over and let out a cry. "Help! Misty, Berry! Hurry, it's Carp!" Hook called. Misty was Carp's sister and Berry was the medicine cat. Hook watched numbly as they carried Carp away._

 _. . ._

Out of a bush, a little black pup burst out, her pelt dirty and messy. Hook crouched, ready to spring, but the little pup didn't seem like much of a threat. The little was looking right at him, slightly confused. Hook sat up and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Who are you, and what are you doing so close to the border, the Pack of the River won the battle remember? This doesn't belong to the Pack of the Plains anymore." Hook warned. The pup simply rolled her bright green eyes. She sighed and took two steps forward. "To answer your questions," she barked with slight coldness.

"My name is Night, I'm just exploring, and no I don't remember because I wasn't there!" Night growled. Hook narrowed his eyes, even if she hadn't been at the battle she would of heard about for sure. Hook sniffed the air again, the pup didn't smell of the plains. She smelled quite different actually. A bit like it did at the gathering. _The Forest!_ Hook realized.

"Wait, are you from, the Pack of the Forest?" Hook asked, swallowing his spit and took a few steps forward. The pup nodded and flicked her tail. Hook didn't know much about the Pack of the Forest. They didn't share a border with them, the two-leg place prevented it. The Pack of Forest liked to act mysterious and think that they were above the other packs by being quiet and unspotted in their thick forest. The only time they every showed up was during gatherings. And still, they slipped in without anyone realizing it, stayed formal and quiet. The black pup nodded.

"Are you from the Pack of the River?" Night asked, tilting her head to the side a little. She had never met a fox from the Pack of the River.

"Yes I am. May I ask you something? Why are you on the Pack of Plain's territory?" Hook asked. Did she wonder all the way from camp to here? No, it couldn't be, a patrol would of found her by now. Night looked down at her paws. Hook narrowed his eyes in confusion and it made even more curious then he already was.

"Our camp got attacked by hunters. Shadow and Birch were shot. The medicine cats say that Birch is not going to make it... They killed many of our pack mates. Dawn and Snake... And Swan... She save me. Stood in front of me when they shot the bullet. We were almost the last ones in camp. My mother grabbed my sister and ran out of camps, I followed her but I stayed at the exit. I wanted to go back and thank her. Flash was at her side when she took her finally breathe, and when I was going to go back, the hunters started shooting again and I ran away. I pretend that it doesn't bother me and that I don't fully understand what's going on. But I do. I miss my pack mates. I miss Snake's stern warnings, Dawn's cheerful voice buzzing in camp, Shadow and his brother tussling playfully, Birch's stories and Swan gentle purr in the nursery." A tear rolled down Night's cheek.

Hook flattened his ears to his head. This pup had been through a tragic experience, their whole clan had. Her story made Hook realize why The Pack of the Forest for so silent and sneaky. They had been hiding from the hunters this whole time. Hook remembered Flash announcing attacks here and there at gatherings, sometimes deaths. Hook hadn't thought of it as anything at first, but it made sense now.

"I'm sorry that happened to your pack." Hook muttered. Night shook her head.

"That's not it... Swan told Flash that we couldn't go back, the hunters know the forest is our home now. We have to stay with the Pack of the Plains now." Night sobbed. Hook gave her a small smile. She had been through so much in so little time. Then Hook finally went back to his curious-self and wondered, if The Pack of the Forest and the Pack of the Plains were possible allies now, what would happen to his pack? The Pack of the Plains would surely use their numbers to their advantage. The Pack of the River's numbers were one of the reasons why they had won against the Pack of the Plains. The Pack of the River had the most warriors out of the three packs but they couldn't handle the two of them combined.

Hook shook his head, thinking; he couldn't feel bad for the enemy, it would affect him in battle, and his pack needed him if they were going to fight against both of the packs. Hook opened his mouth to tell her to leave and go back to her camp, but two loud barks and one growl made Hook jump with surprise.

A large black fox followed by an other ginger fox with white paws and tail tip and a smaller light brown fox with a red undertone. This made Hook dropped back into his defensive crouch and let out a deep snarl, his grey fur ruffled.

"Night!" Cried out the large black fox and raced forward. He nuzzled Night and licked her head while the ginger fox raced to the edge of the river, growling and barking. The light brown fox with the red undertone followed the ginger one.

"Who are you? Why were you talking to Night?" Barked the light brown fox, but his voice wasn't hostile, is was curious. The ginger fox gently shoved the light brown fox, barking; "Quiet, Feather."

The light brown fox known as Feather nodded and dipped his head. The ginger fox started talking to Hook again, but he wasn't listening. He was focused on what the black fox was telling Night.

"What were you thinking? Arrow and Mint came back to camp and told the packs that you had wondered away from them when you three went exploring. We searched every where, but Flame told us to steer clear of the Pack of the River border. And where do you happen to be? At the Pack of the Rivers border chatting away with an apprentice from a different pack! I'm glad you are alright, but I am very disappointed in you." He was telling her. Night had sat down and was looking down at her paws.

"I'm sorry Crane." She muttered. He sighed and scooped her up by the scruff and flicked his tail to Feather and the ginger tom.

"Feather, Grass, let's go." Crane said, his voice slightly muffled by Night's fur. Hook picked up his white bass and quickly padded back deeper into his territory, not looking back.

. . .

As Hook padded into camp, he realized the pack was looking down and broken, some even angry. Hook narrowed his eyes in confusion, what had happened while he was gone. He needed to speak to Torrent about what he had learned at the border.

* * *

 **Kind of a boring chapter and you didn't really get to meet the Pack of the River but I really wanted to get this up. Can we get to 25 reviews? Let's try! I will be so happy if we do! Come on you can do it! I see you little guest reader. We accept you too! Haha, getting weird... Gonna go before it gets too out of hand... See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Night

**Hey everyone! Sorry the update took a while, school started for me and I have had homework. Updates will probably take about 2 or 3 weeks, sorry. They will perhaps also be a bit shorter. I will try to write when I can it's just that I'm a very busy person.**

 **Now, as always;**

 **.:Review Response:.**

 **ThePaintedKittyKat: Aww, thanks hon.**

 **SleepyGhosty: Yes, I like Hook a lot too.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: I love Hook!**

 **Badgerkit: Hahaha, you're so funny! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: It sure is! :) But hey, better late then never right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Night's POV**

Night woke up to her mother gently licking the fur between her head. It was the day after her father had found her at the border chatting with Hook. She had gotten in trouble as had Mint and Arrow.

Night blinked and looked up at her mother with her mint green eyes. Hail gave her a small smile, but the anger that had been flaring in her eyes from yesterday had been replaced by sadness and grief. Night narrowed her eyes in confusion and fear.

"Will you wake up your sister please? Birch is dead. We're also had a vigil for the others that died back at camp." Hail asked softly. Night swallowed her spit and nudged Mint. Mint was quickly awake and Night explained to her sister what was happening. Mint let out a small whimper and nodded. Hail groomed her two daughters before walking them outside where most of the pack had gathered.

The sun make Night wrinkle her face, it was later then she had though it had been. But after a whole day of walking and exploring, she had probably over slept. Night glanced at the ledge where Flame had announced that her pack would be staying from. This time Flash was sitting in front, behind him were Utopia on his left and Shade on his right. Shade looked tiered, but after all she had been up treating Shadow and Birch until Birch passed away.

Not many foxes from the Pack of the Plains could be seen. Only Arrow and the two elders, Tall and Fallow could be seen, all three sharing a bird. Most of the other foxes and vixens from the Pack of the Plains were probably out hunting and patrolling. With a whole other pack to feed, they had to work extra hard.

Flash cleared his throat, getting the attention of all the foxes that had gathered in the small clearing under the ledge.

"Not too long ago, hunters viciously attacked our camp, shooting down our warriors, elders, apprentices and even queens! We grief for the loss of our pack mates and wish them a safe journey to the stars and acceptance from The Fallen." Flash barked, concluding the first part of the funeral... There was three chapters to saying good bye to fallen warriors. It was a pack tradition. Part two, the leader would speak about the fallen foxes and part three would be saying good bye.

"Birch was a loyal and strong fox, putting his clan above everything else. He was caring, wise and smart. He was even Split's deputy before having to retire." Flash started. Split had been the leader that had came before Flash. Night had never met Split, but she had heard stories about the she-cat.

"Birch was always the first to go out to hunt on the coldest days of leaf-bare. Even after he retired, he kept serving the clan by helping me make decisions and keeping the kits busy with his stories. We will remember." Flash said, then bowing his head.

"We will remember." Repeated the pack. Night bowed her head until Flash began to speak again.

"Dawn was a happy, energetic and most of all brave vixen. She made others feel better about them selves without putting herself or others down. She was a skilled hunter, always on the move. She was respected by all younger cats and had several young admirers, playing with the pups and apprentices. She tried to distract the first hunter to save Birch without knowing there were more hiding. We will remember."

"We will remember." Night muttered, but as she bowed her head she glanced sideways at Apple, Cherry and Pine; Dawn's family. Cherry and Pine had tears streaming down their faces while Apple was looking down at his paws, sobbing. Night winced, she couldn't image how it felt. What if Mint died? Night shuttered, pushing away the thought, Mint couldn't die, she was Mint.

Night noticed Flash quickly glance at Moss and Bright before saying his next words.

"Snake was a great cat. A great fighter, striking as fast as a cobra, hence the name. Snake was loyal, smart and wasn't afraid to put younger cats back in line. He was respected amongst the packs as he saved Ember who was just an apprentice at the time from a coyote." Night's brain was buzzing with new information and questions. Snake had saved Ember from a coyote? Night remembered Ember, the young queen in the nursery. She had two pups, Rose and Raven. Night shrugged and pushed her thoughts aside. This was a funeral after all.

"He was a great father and brother. We will remember." Flash finished. Heads turned to Moss and Bright, the daughter and the sister. Moss had gave in to the sadness once more, wailing and crying, tears streaming down her face as sobs shook her body. Bright sat silently, a tear rolling down her good eye.

"We will remember." The pack said, still watching Moss and she cried. Although Night had her attention turned to Flash. She know who was next...

"Swan was a caring, gentle and loyal vixen. She always put others above herself and was a loving vixen. She was fair and thought every one deserved a second chance... Swan was shot while saving a young pup from our pack while pregnant with our unborn kits. She was the best mate I could ask her and a splendid warrior. We will remember." Flash choked out, his voice cracking towards the end. Night could tell he had more to say about Swan, but he simply couldn't get it out.

"We will remember." Night said more loudly this time, her eyes watery as she realized if it wasn't for Swan, she wouldn't be standing her right now. Her mother and sister probably not either. Suddenly she felt a movement in the crowd as her father came to sit next to Hail. He had been sitting with the senior warriors during most of the meeting.

"We thank The Fallen for their lives and promise that they touched others'. We say good bye to our pack mates and may we meet again." Flash finished off, a tear rolling down his cheek before he squeezed his yellow eyes shut, blocking out anything but the sound of his pack repeating;

"May we meet again." And at that moment, Night realized the rain quietly falling around her. It was as if The Fallens them selves were crying.

. . .

Night and her sister had slept for almost the rest of the day, until Hail woke them up for the second time today. Night moaned and looked up at her mom. Hail smiled and flicked her tail towards the entrance of their little section. Four pups were sitting politely. There was one completely black pup with amber eyes, one pretty red vixen with emerald green eyes, a black tail tip, feet and ears, one was a pitch black vixen with a light left yellow eye and bright right amber eye and the other was a pitch black fox with yellow eyes.

"They wanted to know if you wanted to play with them." Hail whispered softly. Night smiled, as did Mint. Night nodded and hopped over to the four other pups.

The black pup with bright yellow eyes stepped forward. "Hey there. I'm Dark, this is my sister, Hope." Dark told them while flicking his tail towards the black pup with one light yellow eye and one bright amber eye. Mint gave them a friendly smile. The red pup then pushed through the crowd to see.

"I'm Rose. That's my brother Raven. I'll also be leader of the Pack of the Fields when we play!" She announced, her muzzle high as she flicked her tail side to side behind her. Night glanced at the fox behind Rose. He was siting quietly, looking at is paws.

"And _I'll_ be the leader of the Pack of the Hills when we play!" Dark barked proudly, leaping forward. Mint let out a giggle.

"Which pack are we in?" Night asked, her eyes narrowed slightly. Dark and Rose seemed to study the two for a few moments. The pups had seemed to have split into two groups, probably their fake packs. On Dark's side was Raven while on Rose's was Hope.

"We want Night! Because her fur is black, like ours." Dark barked before Rose could say anything. Rose glared at the fox and flattened her eyes to her head, seeming to be angry. "Fine," She huffed, flicking her head away from their direction.

"We'll have Mint cause we obviously don't have any other choice." Rose growled. Mint flattened her ears to her head and creeped to Rose's side. Mint looked around for a bit, three against three didn't seem quite the big battle. Maybe Bunny, Fang, Key and Scales could join them, Mint thought. She opened her mother to suggest this but Rose cut her off by letting out a battle cry and lunged at Dark. Mint watched as Night leapt onto Hope, leaving Mint against Raven. She gulped but it was already too late, Raven lunged, pinning her down easily, being bigger and stronger than her. Mint squeaked in surprise and she kicked at his stomach.

Then there was a loud howl, interrupting their playful battle.


End file.
